


Oranye

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poetic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Luhan hampir tidak pernah memilih warna cerah sampai ia bertemu oranye.





	Oranye

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sehun and Lu Han belongs to themselves, their parents, and agencies. This is only a work of fiction, solely a non-profit fan work. Their characters and stories are fictitious.
> 
> Ini adalah tulisan dadakan yang referensinya datang dari pratayang video musik Luhan-Nature dan figur Sehun di Coffee Friends. Selamat membaca.

 

Oranye hadir bersama mentari pagi dan denting lonceng di pintu kafe.

Warnanya bayan, tunggal, tanpa gradasi. Ia memercik di kanvasmu yang telah berkelir abu. Percik pertamanya ialah sapa.

 

"Selamat pagi. Pesan apa?" katanya.

 

Kau bilang, "Wafel dan ... air putih saja."

 

Yang datang ke mejamu seporsi wafel hangat. Permukaannya berkilau tersalut sirup mapel. Dalam gelas tidak kautemukan bening. Isinya likuid asfar pekat yang kautahu bukan milikmu.

 

"Aku tidak pesan sari jeruk."

 

"Ini dariku. Gratis."

 

Percik oranye membekas. Bercak yang tertinggal sulit kauhapus.

 

 

Oranye hadir bersama angin musim gugur Pulau Jeju dan semerbak aroma sitrus.

Warnanya lebih bayan. Ia memercik lagi di kanvasmu yang sengaja tidak kauganti. Percik kelimanya ialah invitasi.

 

"Kami punya kebun jeruk sendiri di belakang kafe. Dengan tujuh ribu won, kau bisa memetik sepuasnya. Tertarik?"

 

Kau mengangguk, membiarkan langkahmu tertuntun menyusuri kebun. Saat memetik jeruk, jemari kalian bersentuhan tanpa iktikad.

Percik oranye menyebar. Bercak yang bertambah, kau abaikan.

 

 

Oranye hadir bersama senja kala dan sepeda yang terparkir di tepi pantai.

Warnanya kian bayan. Ia memercik di kanvasmu yang cerah lambat laun. Percik kedua puluh ialah pengakuan.

 

"Aku menyukaimu."

 

Kau tersenyum. Rasa itu kausambut tanpa pertimbangan. Jemari kalian bertaut. Kali ini, karena kalian yang menginginkannya.

Percik oranye menebal. Bercak tak lagi sekadar bercak. Ia telah menjelma satu pulasan abstrak.

 

 

Oranye hadir bersama rintik hujan dan dua kaleng minuman jeruk soda.

Warnanya terus menerus bayan. Ia memercik di kanvasmu yang kini nyaris jingga. Percik keempat puluh dua ialah permohonan restu.

 

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

 

Restumu datang dengan kau yang memulai aksinya. Ciuman kalian rasa sitrus. Sesegar buah yang baru dipetik dari tangkainya.

Percik oranye menetap. Beberapa pulasan lagi kau akan membuatnya menjadi lukisan.

 

 

Oranye hadir bersama raut sendumu dan kabar buruk.

Warnanya memudar satu tingkat. Ia ragu memercik lagi di kanvasmu yang saat ini tengah kaututup. Ajakan tinggal bersama, seharusnya menjadi percik keseratus dua puluh empat.

 

"Ibuku sakit keras. Aku harus pulang ke Beijing," kau memberitahunya.

 

"Sampai kapan?"

 

Kau tak bersuara. Saat itu, ia paham, jawabanmu adalah 'selamanya'.

Percik oranye yang sudah-sudah takkan mampu hilang. Namun, tiada percik, bercak, ataupun pulasan baru untuk menyempurnakan lukisanmu.

 

 

Oranye hadir bersama lalu-lalang manusia di bandara dan lelehan air mata yang kautahan.

Warnanya mencoba tetap bayan, tetapi kau bisa melihat ia lebih memudar dari sebelumnya. Ia memilih tak memercik lagi. Kalaupun memercik, percik keseratus lima puluh dua seharusnya ialah harap bahagia, bukan salam perpisahan.

 

"Semoga selamat sampai rumah. Salam untuk ibumu."

 

"Terima kasih ... dan maaf."

 

Kau memeluknya, hampir tak melepas andai saja tak ingat bila sang waktu ada. 'Selamat tinggal' kalian seperih kulit tersayat.

Percik oranye kaubawa pergi. Pelukisnya menangis saat melihat punggungmu menjauh.

 

 

Oranye tidak hadir bersama udara polutif dan langit keruh Beijing.

Warnanya tidak kautemukan di mana pun. Kau mengganti percikannya dengan buah jeruk yang rutin kaubeli. Sarinya tepercik di lidahmu ketika kau menggigitnya. Rasa manis bercampur masam diartikan lain oleh hatimu.

 

"Aku rindu."

 

Kau melirihkannya setiap menatap bundaran oranye di cekal tangan. Berharap ia masih menyimpannya untukmu juga.

Percik oranye ialah kenangan. Kau mengingat warna terbayannya sebagai reminisensi yang tak boleh hilang.

 

 

Oranye juga tidak hadir bersama kesedihanmu dan wangi dupa yang terbakar.

Warnanya kaukenakan saat prosesi pemakaman ibumu. Orang-orang menatapmu aneh, bertanya-tanya lewat bisik mengapa kau, anggota keluarga satu-satunya, tidak memakai hitam. Kau dinilai tak tahu adat serta melanggar tradisi. Sejatinya, di balik rapuhmu, kau hanya ingin terlihat tabah.

Percik oranye kaupaksa merasuk. Namun, lara itu tetap di sana, bertahan, tak kunjung pergi. Kanvasmu menggelap.

 

 

Oranye, kini selalu hadir bersamamu lewat sebutir jeruk dan rasa sepi.

Warnanya tidak pernah sama setiap kaugenggam. Bagimu, itu cukup daripada tidak sama sekali. Suatu hari, butir itu terlepas dari tanganmu dan menggelinding. Kau mengejarnya hingga bundaran itu berhenti lantaran menyentuh kaki seseorang.

Oranye hadir kembali bersama tergelincirnya matahari Beijing dan pendar jingga.

Ya, oranye milikmu yang pernah kautinggalkan.

Ia memungut jerukmu dan meletakkannya di telapak tanganmu yang gemetaran. Kau masih tak percaya, warna tercerah dalam hidupmu menghampiri dan berpendar seterang angkasa sore.

 

"Buka kanvasmu," pintanya, "biarkan aku memercik lagi di bagian gelapnya."

 

Air matamu nyaris menetes.

 

"Tidak. Jangan beri aku percikan," kau membalas dengan suara bertremor, "warnai aku sekaligus dan tumpahkan saja semuanya."

 

Siraman oranye meronakan ruang kalian kala berpelukan. Isak tangis haru terbagi untuk dinikmati berdua.

Kanvasmu penuh dalam sekejap. Tak butuh terlukis pancawarna. Cukup satu oranye untuk bahagia. Ini semestinya percik kedua ratus lima jika kau menghitung dari awal.

Percik kedua ratus lima ialah ujung penantian. Rindu yang (akhirnya) terbalas.

 

Sang pelukis oranye dan kau, kanvasnya, telah kembali saling menemukan.

 

 

 


End file.
